


Roommates

by gh0st_sxx (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Watersports, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gh0st_sxx
Summary: Ibuki comes home after a boring day.Straight up just shameless Ibuki x Mikan porn without any plot or context...
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is gross lol just kind of projecting

“Ibuki is boooreddd...“

The apartment door slammed behind me and I let out an obnoxious drawn out sigh. I unzipped my boots and unbuttoned my shirt before dumping my things on the floor in the hallway. 

“Ugh it’s so hot. Like totally boiling hot...”

I walked over to the thermostat. The air conditioning wasn’t even on so I pushed the cool button about a dozen times before heading to the living area and flopping onto the couch. I squirmed around a bit before eventually flipping upside down to peek at my roommate sitting in the chair across from me and saying,

“Hi Mikan! Tell Ibuki about your day.”

My roommate started typing something on her laptop keyboard.

“My day was fine Ibuki, just give me a minute.”

I slung my legs over the back of the couch and let my head bump the floor. Sighing heartily, I kicked my feet for a couple seconds before I kicked a little too hard and fell backwards off the couch with a thud. I heard Mikan shift in her chair behind me.

I swiveled around on the floor to face her. She was still typing away on her keyboard with her hair pinned back messily and an extremely focused expression. Hmmm... I never really see her concentrate like this. 

I decided to stare at her some more.

She was wearing a loose tank top and a pair of my shorts that were way too small for her. When she reached over to pick up her ringing cellphone on the table next to her, I was treated with a marvelous flash of the side of her breast and a great view of her cleavage. Was she not wearing anything under her shirt? How daring.

Wait, is she not wearing underwear under my shorts?

Where did she find those?

From what I could see they hugged her ass tightly and accentuated the curves of her pelvis, sucking tightly to her skin. She shifted to hold the phone to her ear with her shoulder and the shorts moved a little bit too far to the left-

My mouth was watering.

She continued typing on her keyboard and talking into her phone but I wasn’t paying attention to any of that. I sat on the floor in a trance and prayed that she would shift in her seat just a little too much and give me a perfect view, or that she would reach over to grab something on the table and her shirt would slip a little too far down her chest. 

I got what I wanted.

“Sexy...”

I muttered under my breath and continued to stare at her. She made eye contact with me and continued talking into the phone.

“Okay, I’ll put you on hold, please give me just a minute.”

She set the phone down beside her and completely turned her attention back to her computer. I abruptly stood up and wandered around to the back of her chair. She was scrolling through pages of medical documents. I hummed cheerfully and leaned over her shoulder, intentionally placing my hands close to her collarbones.

I whispered in her ear,

“Are you not wearing any underwear?”

She snapped her neck around to look at me.

“W-what?”

Her expression was a mixture of annoyed and embarassed. I slid my hands down her chest and leaned in so close to her ear that my lips touched her earlobe. I whispered,

“Ibuki can see your pussy. It’s so sexy.”

She shrugged my face away from her neck and sighed.

“P-please don’t do this right now. I’m right in the middle of a work call.”

I pouted. Not fair.

I removed my hands from her chest and grudgingly walked back to my previous spot on the couch but I wasn’t about to let her go, especially when she’d shown me a glimpse of heaven that was still within my reach. 

I sat on the floor, directly eye level with her crotch. It would be so hot to lick her perfect pussy through those thin shorts, to hear her whimper and feel her thighs tighten around my head. Then maybe I’d lift her shirt up over her tits just to get that perfect angle from between her legs. 

I bet her moans are so hot.

What if I got her to strip the shorts off right now and spread her legs so that everything is on display and I could appreciate every inch of her incredible body. Man how I’d love to have my head smushed between her perfect thighs or my face shoved into her tits until I suffocate. I so badly want to praise ever part of her body and make her cum so many times she can’t see straight anymore.

She picked her phone up again. 

I giggled to myself and bit my lip. I crawled a little closer to her and she looked down at me while she held the phone to her ear. I felt like a small child being scolded by their mother. 

My face was almost nestled in her thighs and I crept my hands up to the leg holes of the shorts. I started pulling them up slowly until the seam was visibly taught against her clit. She gasped and pushed the computer out of her lap before smacking my hands away in a futile attempt to stop my perverted endeavors. 

“Is that all you needed today? Alright, well if it’s okay with you I can get back to you tomorrow afternoon.”

I got so close to her I could feel my own breath hitting my face. All of a sudden she shoved her fist in my hair and roughly yanked my head away from the mouth watering meal in front of me. I yelped in dismay as she held me there.

“Thank you for following up, I’ll make sure to call you back. Alright, goodbye.”

In a flash she tossed her phone on the floor beside the arm chair and yanked my hair back even farther so I was looking directly in her eyes.

“If you’re gonna do this right after I told you not to, you better at least do it right.”

I nodded as best I could with her still firmly grasping my hair. 

“Go on then.”

She shoved my head in between her legs and it was as heavenly as I had imagined. I messily and eagerly licked all over her inner thighs and still clothed crotch while my eyes never left hers. I couldn’t resist sticking my own fingers into my dripping wet panties and toying with my clit while she essentially drowned me in her pussy.

She pulled my hair back roughly once again and said,

“Don’t touch yourself. I wanna watch later.”

I nodded obediently again, my face and underwear both equally wet. When the iron grip on my hair was finally released, Mikan slid the shorts down and pulled them off her legs in a flash, revealing her perfectly twitching wetness to my eagerly awaiting eyes.

“Mmm.. Ibuki will enjoy her meal thoroughly.”

She spread her legs invitingly before grabbing my hair again and smushing my face in between her legs so that my face was shoved deep into her warm wetness. God it was so fucking hot I loved every second of it.

I got to work instantly, licking her up and down and slurping at her clit as hard as I could. She continued to hold my head down as I ate her pussy and my mouth made all kinds of wet filthy noises that were music to my ears. She moaned desperately and yanked her shirt over her breasts in one fluid motion, finally showing me her sexy body. I whimpered against her flesh and nipped at her pussy lips gently before pushing my tongue into her entrance.

“Yeah... just like that...”

Her eyes were heavily lidded and she was biting her lip, never releasing her strong grip on my head. I swiveled my tongue around inside her for a bit before I focused my attention back on teasing her clit. The volume of her moans and whimpers increased and I was so wet I couldn’t take it anymore. I slid my hand back down my thigh to my neglected pussy, but as soon as I did, Mikan yanked on my hair again.

“Didn’t I just tell you not to touch yourself? W-what will I do with you...”

I just sat there, panting and staring up at the beautiful woman in front of me. She gave my sticky face a couple of sharp slaps before bringing my face back down between her legs and grinding roughly into my awaiting mouth. 

She might knock my teeth out if she keeps that up. I wouldn’t mind though...

Her moaning grew louder and the tight grip she still had on my hair started to grow painful. I groaned and it reverberated against her pussy. I looked up from my position between her legs as I slurped at her clit to appreciate the spectacular view of her breasts and the way her eyes rolled back into her head as I continued to devour her with reckless abandon. 

“M-mph! Just like t-that... good girl...”

I could feel my pussy throb painfully and my feet began to tingle as she rode my face. 

“I-I’m gonna come... o-on your face... you started this s-so you better take it...”

I whimpered and moaned against her, occasionally gargling something unintelligible. The volume of her moans picked up as she ground into my mouth faster and faster until she tugged my hair back one more time. She let out an intense drawn out moan and her thighs shook around my head. I closed my eyes and hung my tongue out willingly as she finally squirted. She made a huge mess all over my face and in my mouth, soaking my shirt and hair while she gushed like a fountain. 

It was pure bliss.

When the spray finally stopped and there was a fairly sizable puddle in my lap, she finally released her grip on my hair and slumped back into the chair. 

“Mph- can Ibuki please touch herself now?”

I desperately squeezed my thighs together and Mikan nodded as she gently wiped some of my smudged eyeliner with her thumb.

“G-go ahead.”

I took about three seconds to lean back on my elbows on the floor, spreading my legs for Mikan to give her a nice view. My completely soaked underwear were off in a blur and my fingers instantaneously started massaging my neglected clit. 

“Oh wow-“

My exclamation was cut off as Mikan suddenly shoved her heel into my exposed pussy. I moaned loudly and she ground her foot right into my most tender areas. She didn’t relent as I let out filthy high pitched noises and spasmed in absolute ecstasy. I feebly sat up to get a better look at exactly what she was doing to me, still convulsing as she forcefully foot fucked me.

Her foot from heel to toe was covered in my sticky fluids and her toes were buried in my flesh, scraping against my clit. I violently thrusted against her foot while she crossed her legs and looked down on me with an intense expression.

“O-h fuck... c-cumming... oh god...”

I was panting and spasming like crazy. Mikan’s foot continued to rub my juicy, throbbing, mess of a pussy as I quickly approached my orgasm.

“G-good girl.. u-um, cum for m-me-“

I giggled.

“Aww, Mikan is sooo cute-“

Again she cut off the end of my sentence with another jab into my pussy and it was enough to send me over. I shrieked as I came, practically foaming at the mouth. It was the most intense orgasms I’d ever experienced, my vision went completely white and I came for almost a full moment. I didn’t even notice until after the fact that I had drool dripping down my chin and I was still pissing myself in ecstasy. 

“A-ah... what?”

I tried to cover myself in humiliation but I was still shaking too hard and I had no control over my body anymore. When the flow finally stopped and I was left shaking in the puddle I created, Mikan leaned over and kissed me. She shoved her tongue down my throat and we knocked teeth as we slobbered all over each other. She pulled away with a trail and pressed her wet lips to my ear.

“Meet my in the shower, we have some things to continue.”

She picked up my shorts from the floor and dropped them on my lap before walking out of the room and in the direction of the hallway bathroom.

You know what they say, I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave...


End file.
